This research proposes to accomplish a three year prospective longitudinal study of residents in a multi-level geriatric care facility who are exposed to multiple intra-institutional relocations and environmental changes as a result of a planned facility modification and expansion. The overall objectives of the study are: (1) to examine changes in health status and functional behavior of institutionalized persons differentially exposed to physical relocation and environmental change, and (2) to examine the efficacy of Lawton and Nahemow's (1973) person competence-environmental press model of adaptation as an approach to understanding behavior changes. The study proposes to sample 266 residents 12-15 months prior to the first of two planned relocations. Assessment of person, environment, and behavior variables will be made using rated measures at each of five intervals bounding baseline and relocation/adaptation periods. In addition to the longitudinal component of the study, residents admitted to the Home between times of measurement will be included in the study at that data collection period subsequent to admission. The study will examine changes in health status and functional behaviors over time, and will utilize sub-samples differentially exposed to relocation to separate the effects attributed to physical relocation, environmental change, and maturation which have been confounded in previous research. In addition, the planned sequential relocations operate to provide a stream of variation in environment and person characteristics, allowing a rigorous and empirical test of both the basic model of adaptation presented by Lawton and Nahemow (1973) as well as extensions of the model in the form of change functions for health status and behavior functioning over time. Results are expected to provide the basis for development and testing of an integrative model which specifies the roles of relocation, environmental change, and maturation as factors influencing change in health status and functional behaviors of long-term care aged. The study is expected to provide significant new information relevant to utilization of relocations and environmental changes in the management of care for institutionalized aged.